Pudding's Crush
by Mew Ichigo13
Summary: It's been a year sense the aliens left. Pudding misses Taruto. What is her reaction when he returns? SOZ! I'm not good with Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Pudding's Crush

Chapter 1

**hey everyone! I just finished my kisshu's confession story and I have ideas about Pudding and Taruto. So this is a story about Pudding missing Taruto after he left to save his planet and people with the mew aqua. Normal POV. ENJOY!**

It's been a year sense the aliens left earth to save their people and planet, but now the more Pudding thinks about it, the more she misses him...Taurto. She can almost remember his goodbye like it was just yesterday.

FLASH BACK

_"Goodbye Pudding. Thank you for helping me. Now me, Kisshu and Pai can save our families and friends. I'm sure we can come back soon to check on you and the old hags." Replied Taruto._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Ichigo "N-Nothing!" Called Taruto, hiding behind Pudding._

_"Taru taru, can't you stay? Na no da?" asked Pudding, in a saddening tone. Taruto simply shook his head. "Farewell". Taruto flew up into the sky and teleported onto the ship. The ship then glowed and shot across the sky, only to disappear. Tears sliding down Puddings cheeks._

FLASH BACK END

Pudding was spacing out while she cleaned the tables at the café. She wasn't in the happy, loud mood she normally is. Everyone noticed.

"Pudding? Are you ok?" Asked Lettuce in quite concern. No answer. "Pudding?"

"huh?" Replied Pudding in still a gloomy mood. "Are you ok?" Repeated Lettuce. "Yeah.. just.. spacing out. I think i'm tired. That's all." answered Pudding. While Pudding and Lettuce were talking, Ryou peaked out from behind the kitchen doors. He thought he knew what was wrong with Pudding.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Taruto annoyed Pai. "Negative little brother." Replied Pai, not even looking over at Taruto. "Why are you so excited about going to earth. Before, you didn't want to go to earth because of the humans. Why now of all times, you actually want to go to earth?" No response from Taruto. "Could it be you want to see someone..human.." Pai looked over at Taruto. Taruto blushed. "mabe a certain.. mew.."<p>

"Pai, shut up! I don't want to see anyone. I just wanted to go on a adventure." Yelled Taruto to Pai as he quickly left the control room. "What was that about?" Asked a certain green hair alien teleporting in. Pai didn't answer his question and Kisshu just let it go.

* * *

><p>Taruto walked out of the control room and went to his bedroom. Once he entered, he sat on his bed for a few seconds, before hearing a knock on his door. "come in.." mumbled Taruto. Kisshu walked in with his hands behind his head.<p>

"Taruto, what is wrong with you?" "N-nothing." replied Taruto. "That's not the answer. is it?" Continued Kisshu. Nothing but silence for a few seconds. "Kisshu?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought.. the mews will remember us?" Taruto looked at his hands in his lap while asking Kish. "Little brother, I don't know. I been thinking the same thing about Koneko-chan. I want her to remember me and I want her to still be happy, same as when we left. Are you thinking of Pudding?"

"yeah. I mean, it's been a year and I told her we would come and visit. But it's been long enough for her to forget me. If we get back to earth to visit, I know she wouldn't care." Said Taruto looking over at Kisshu.

"I think you fallin for Pudding." Said Kisshu, showing a smirking smile. Taruto heard him, but he was too much spacing out to care and yell at him. He just wasn't good with whole lovey- dovey thing.

* * *

><p>"Big sister! Hungry hungry!" Yelled Puddings brothers and sister. "I'll start making you dinner in a minute" replied Pudding getting out ingredients for sushi and rice. Once dinner was made Pudding feed her brothers and sister. She then put them to bed because it was late. Sense she had gotten home later then usual, she was lagging on making dinner, making it a late bedtime for them.<p>

"Goodnight everyone" called out Pudding in the dark room.

"Goodnight big sister!" They all called out. Pudding shut the door and went to her bedroom. Pudding was still in her café uniform and wanted to take a bath before changing into pajamas. She sets up a hot bath and puts in bubble beads. Once the bath was ready she undressed out of her café uniform and climbed in.

_"I wonder what Taru-Taru is doing.. I wonder if he still remembers me after a year Na no da..." _Thought Pudding. She couldn't help but miss him. Including ever sense that one time when he saved her life.

FLASH BACK

_"Pudding you ok?" Taruto asked. They were underground of Tokyo Dome when it was collapsing and there was no air, leaving Pudding suffocating slowly. "That's it!" yelled Taruto throwing certain infusers to the ground. Then from those infusers, a green plant grew, supporting the dome. Taruto grabbed Pudding and teleported out from under the dome. Pudding can suddenly breath again and noticed she was being carried by the brown haired alien._

_"TARU-TARU! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" yelled pudding, hugging onto him tightly. "I only saved your life cause I haven't seen you cry yet!" Taruto said but still noticed Pudding still smiling._

_"Here. A present for saving me!" Pudding handed out her hand, which contained a piece of candy. "For me?" asked Taruto grabbing the treat from her hand. Pudding nodded. _

_"Don't think that this means i'm going to give up trying to make you cry!" said Taruto, determined. Pudding kept smiling as she watched Taruto fly away. As Taruto was flying, he stared at the piece of candy and smiled._

FLASH BACK END

Pudding thought it was time to get out of the bath so she climbed out. she dressed in her yellow night gown, dried her hair and laid in her bed.

* * *

><p>"Pai, are we there yet?" asked Taruto, growing impatient. "We should be in earth in a minute or two. I'll have to send a communication message to Ryou's computer saying we are visiting." Responded Pai.<p>

"Oh! I can't wait to see my precious kitty cat!" Called out Kisshu from behind the two brothers. But deep inside, Kisshu wished that Ichigo hadn't forgotten him over the past year.

* * *

><p>Back at the café, Ryou got a message from Pai on his computer.<p>

_Dear Ryou,_

_Me, Kisshu and Taruto are coming to earth to visit. We successfully restored our planet and we would like to thank you with a gift of our planet, which is why we're visiting. You may tell the mews and Kaiichiro that we're coming. We are going to be there in a minute or two._

_Prepare for our arrival,_

_Pai_

"Hmm.. Interesting. I'm sure Pudding will be glad." Said Ryou, smiling. Ryou knew Pudding was missing Taruto, and that she would be happy when he showed up after all this time.

* * *

><p>"Kisshu, Taruto, get ready to land. It's going to be a bumpy landing." Said Pai. All three of them buckled in a seat next to the control panel that pilots the ship. The ship started shking, left then right, then left again. This happened for a few seconds.<p>

"Ah! Pai, be more careful with landing the ship!" yelled Kisshu as he was about to fall out of his seat, though he had a buckle on. Pai said nothing and continued piloting the ship to land. The shaking then stopped as they were getting closer to earth. When they were close enough, Pai then parked the ship in the sky somewhere near the café. He tapped on his little computer and a invisible cloaking device, hid the ship. As long as the ship was some what close enough to earth, They could all teleport in and out of it.

"Later Pai!" yelled Kisshu as he teleported to find his Neko-Chan. "I'll be going to talk to Ryou, please go find Pudding as you wish dear brother." called out Pai as he teleported and left. Taruto then felt his cheeks grow blushing red. Taruto then teleported into town to find his monkey.

_"Pudding.. Please. Please remember me.." _Thought Taruto as he flew and found Puddings house. He looked through her window and saw her. She was just laying in bed, eyes open. Taruto looked more closely and saw tears forming and sliding down her cheek. This made him sad and wanting to hug her. But Taruto was scared of getting rejected by Pudding. He knew he liked her but didn't want to admit it to the others. From that memory of when he saved her from the dome a year ago, and he said he wanted to make her cry, now that he's watching her cry, he wished he hadn't said that. He hates seeing her cry.

Taruto then teleports in her room. "P-pudding." He whispered. When Pudding looked up, her eyes went wide and big. Tears still forming of her now happiness. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Taruto hoped that she remembered him.

"Taru-Taru?!" She said out loud, making Taruto smile.

**I hope that was cute enough! I'm going to make only a couple chapters of this, not like what I did with my first story. I hope you enjoyed! See ya in next chapter! NYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding's Crush

Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been a long week and I finally have a 4 day weekand because of staff development at school! So i'm hoping to write a couple chapters. This is last chapter so I might also start a new story I have ideas for. Normal POV. ENJOY!**

"Taru-Taru?!" Pudding said outloud, with happy tears escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"Hey Pudding.. Long time no see. I-" Taruto started but didn't finish. Pudding quickly jumped up and hugged Taruto tightly, so tight that he couldn't breath. "GAK! PUDDING! your- choking me!" Pudding's grip loosed and he could breath again.

"Sorry Taru-taru! no na da" Pudding screamed. "Taru-Taru!"

"I told you not to call me that! I hate-" Taruto stopped himself. "Fine you can call me that." He continued. Pudding quickly wipes away her tears and runs over to a decorated box in the corner of her room. "Pudding? What are you doing?" Taruto asked.

"I made you a present incase you came back! But.." She told him as he words trailed away. She looked away with more tears in her eyes. Taruto noticed, and floated over to her. "Pudding? What's wrong?" He asked her, in a caring tone. Pudding then looked up at him and tried to put on a fake smile.

"You.." sob "You, never came." sob " I made it specially.. for you!" Pudding tried to say without crying. She handed out her hands with the decorated box. Taruto then grabbed the box gently and opened it. Inside, was a red and black heart stone heart with little fury, red and yellow balls hanging around it. In the middle, it says _Taruto + Pudding _

_"Taurto, I like like you, and I have ever sense you saved me from the Tokyo dome when it was falling. I was so happy when you saved me and I wanted to repay you. But.. I wanted to repay you with my love, please accept it."_

Pudding looked away as Taruto quickly looked at her. "If you don't want it Taru-Taru.. then i'm sorry I even gave it to you. If you don't want to accept my love.. I understand, No na da.." Taruto hugged the little money who's cheeks were blushing red.

"Taru-" Before Pudding could continue her nickname, he had kissed her, gently. Puddings eyes widened. He finally broke off and smiled at her.

"Pudding-chan, I accept your love on one condition." He told her. "huh?" she responded. "I'll accept your love if you be my little monkey mew" He continued. Pudding smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But Taru-Taru, we're not old enough to do lovey dovey stuff, no na da!" She told him. He just kept smiling and wiped away the tears that were still left in her eyes.

"I'll wait till were old enough. Come on Pudding-chan, let's have fun!" Yelled Taruto flying out her window, with Pudding in his arms.

"Tarut-Taru!" screamed Pudding as she was carried out her window. "I have something to show you Pudding. Some where that's beautiful and somewhere that Kisshu always likes to hang out at." Taruto told Pudding. Taruto carried Pudding to Tokyo Tower.

"WOW! na no da!" Yelled Pudding as she was standing on the top of Tokyo tower, with a sunset. The sky was turning colors, Blue, pink, purple, red and orange. The sun was going down in the distance and stars starting blooming in the sky.

"Pudding-Chan?" replied Taruto. "Hm? What is it Taru-Taru?" answered Pudding. "When me, Kisshu and Pai were on our way here, I wished you didn't forget me. I also couldn't get you out of my head. Now, I'm glad you didn't."

"Taru...You missed me no na da?" Whispered Pudding enough for Taruto to hear. He nodded. Before Taruto noticed, Pudding was hugging him tightly again, this time rubbing her face on his chest. Taruto, blushing he hugged her back. She didn't notice but he started crying. When Pudding heard his heart speed up, she looked up.

"Taru-Taru.." Pudding whispered. She then sat up and kissed the shocked Taruto. Taruto and Pudding were both blushing. They then broke the kiss off.

"Come on.. My monkey mew." Said Taruto, holding out his hand. Pudding takes his hand. "Where are we going no na da?" she asked him.

"Pai, Ryou and Keiichiro arranged a party for earth and our planet. We also got you mews a present for helping us save our planet." Taruto answered her back.

Together, holding hands, Taruto holding Pudding, soar through the dark, sparkling sky towards the café.

**I hoped you like this! This was just a short story! Oh & sorry if I made Taruto a bit out of charator. **

**Please review if you want, tell me how it was, and tell me what was your favorite part of this story. =^~^= TBC:**

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU HUMANS AND MEW MEWS!" Yelled Kisshu. He then floated to Ichigo, putting his arms around her waist. "Mabe we can fall in love, My Strawberry." Kisshu smirked. She then hit him in the head. "Ow!" He then screamed. Next, he looked at Ichigo with watery eyes.<p>

"Don't push your luck" Told Ichigo. She then kissed his cheek quickly and he started doing flips in the air. "Ichigo!" He cooed, just playing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! =^.^= See ya in my next story! It will be a series.. mabe<strong>

**~Mew Ichigo13**


End file.
